List of female Donkatsu characters
Donkatsu has all female characters. Here is the list of female characters based on each season. Azusa Miyahara She is also known as Donmi, she is appeared on the first season of Donkatsu. She is the related friend of Don-chan, and she is lovable, friendly, and kind to the other taikos. Ayako Wada She is the character who met the twins (Don and Katsu Wada), from the fourth season, Donkatsu Math. She is disciplined, careful, and responsible. She is stopping her twins' problems in a calm way, and took care of them when they are sick. Asami Miyako She is from Donkatsu S2: Memes, the addicted character. When Wada Don is confused at her, she smiles in a right way at everyone's memes. Akane Hanamura The contender of the debut taikos, Miyuki Miyabi and Minako Hatsue. She is a little arrogant, but sweet at the meantime. Azuki Nakayama The special character from My Only Radio Cebu and the friend of Natsumi. She is smart, and a little clumsy. She is kind to her friends, and has a nice positive personality in the province. She loves Cebu a lot, and she loves her friends. Haruka Yuki The character from Donkatsu S2: Bloopers. She is short-tempered, but sweet to others, to Don and Katsu Wada. She obviously love the episodes from this season. Katsumi Kawakatsu The female telekinetic character, who protects her friends and the others. She is the sister of Katsu, and remembering him as her "onii-chan". She hates unknown people embarrassed her in sight at the meantime (little bit, not a lot). Kimeki Haruka The character from Donkatsu Math. She is the cheerful character who remains as the "last youngest". She loves Hana as her character, because she is just like herself. Koto Nakamura The character from Donkatsu S2. She is the lovable character like Azusa, sharing love personalities. She loves Wada Don as her "admirer", and has love meters and possibilities to have him as her "most favorite taiko admirer". Miyami Aomori The sister of Miyaki Aomori, is the sweetest taiko that she likes her brother, and oranges. Miyuki Miyabi The leader of the contenders, Minako Hatsue and Akane Hanamura. Monica The character from the series, Monica and Friends, is a female taiko who is sensitive. Momoka Morinaga Is the female character who is funny. She makes the taikos laugh, when she make her faces hypnotize the taikos (pretending) by acting them. Math The new character from Donkatsu Math, who has true emotions and supporting by her friends. She learns basic lessons of mathematics. Minako Hatsue The second contender of the debut taikos. She is arrogant, but still cute. Momo Ayamine The character from Donkatsu S2. She is addicted to selfies, and loves pictures. Rumiko Nagamine The loving character from Donkatsu S2. She loves Wada Don a lot, except Katsu, she actually loves him as her character. Sayaka Misaki The manga-based character from the series. She is polite and clumsy, she met Don and Katsu to introduce themselves for her. Tomi The related character, or the friend of Minako Hatsu. She lives together with Azusa and Tomiko for searches at memes from the second season. Tomiko Miyuki The friend of Azusa. She loves her most precious friend, but has viral ideas. Takaramura Yumi The manga-based character. She met Don as well, and still being careful when she fell down. Tomoko Asahina The careful character. She met Don as the same in the manga, and learns everything. Yukari Kobayashi The scared secret addict character. She is crying when anybody saw her secret, at the meantime. Trivia * All female characters has to be young or the oldest (tallest) at each Donkatsu seasons. * The personal love taikos, are Koto and Azusa. Category:Lists